


when i saw your face i fell in love

by Wankerville



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Smut, ive edited it to where it is bearable to read but wow yikes its not my best, literally this is the stupidest thing ever please read it lol, p.s. i wrote this before i knew how to write lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/pseuds/Wankerville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I get a kids menu?"<br/>"If you call me daddy."</p><p>or a stupid au where louis is a waiter and harry isnt and liam doesn't think you can fall in love in half an hour but louis insists he has</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i saw your face i fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> i. this is really stupid  
> ii. but hey that doesnt mean you shouldnt read it  
> iii. comment and kudos if you like it or whatever idk  
> iv. ive recently re-read this and then edited it because i wrote this before properly knowing how to fucking write i think lmao. its a lot better now but still not near that great and homestly it takes everything inside me not to delete my older fics like this one but theyre so popular so oops  
> v. title from: stole my heart by one direction  
> sgkldolopllplol hah HAHAaaaha
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [~tumblr tumblr tumblr)~](http://wankerville.tumblr.com/)

**i.**

“Louis, your break ended 5 minutes ago, get back to work.”

Louis screams from the back room, slamming his phone down defeatedly, “Zayn, I hope you know you're the reason I didn't beat my record on flappy bird. I hope you know you're the reason all my dreams are shattered and my poor, poor, lonely- did I say poor? heart is shattered on the floor, because I will never feel the success o-”

“Jesus _Christ_ Lou, shut the fuck up and get back to work,” Zayn rolls his eyes, adding, “and will you delete that shit game, it's brainwashing you.”

Louis gasps, “ _Excuse_  me, Za-”

“Louis! Code three! Code three!” Louis stands up abruptly, stumbling over a diner chair and choosing to ignore Zayn.

“Code three, shit, _shit_. Perrie!” he yells, straightening out his apron and flipping his fringe, “Perrie! Perrie! Quick, how do I look?”

“Code three? What's code three?” Liam and Zayn mumble at the same time, giving each other confused looks as Perrie runs past them and into the back room where a distressed Louis is fixing his hair and straightening his outfit.

“Hair looks good, eyes look good, oh wait-” Perrie licks her thumb, wiping the sauce off that was crusted in the corner of his mouth, “alright, teeth check.”

Louis smiles, flashing his teeth, murmuring through them, “Hurry! _Hurry_!”

“Okay, okay, _god_  Louis, do the turn around.”

Louis quickly spins around, shaking his hands. “Am I good? How does the bum look?”

Zayn pops in the door, “What the hell is code three?”

“Zayn, go _away_ , we’re _busy_!” Louis says, glaring.

Perrie reaches out, grabbing Louis’ belt loops and hoisting them up. “Gotta keep ‘em pulled up so it shows off your curves boy. God, you chose the wrong day to wear the loose ones.”

Louis frowns, turning back to look at his bum in his baggier-than-usual jeans.

“No time to frown about it Lou, get out there, he's such a fucking _cutie!_ ”

“What's code three?” Liam whined, popping in behind Zayn, holding a frying pan. Louis ignores them both, running out of the room and grabbing a menu. _Breathe Louis, its simple, in then out, in then out._

“Cute boy alert.” Perrie whispers to the other boys, following Louis. Liam and Zayn trail after her, all standing behind the counter and pretending to look busy as they watch.

Louis keeps his gaze on the ground, breathing in deeply before turning the corner and glancing up. He may accidentally stumble- possibly choke- tripping over the fact that the most beautiful boy in the entire world- _possibly existence_  - is standing right in front of him, and in a burger joint of all sodding places. He quickly recovers himself, turning back to Perrie to see her giving him a thumbs up. He turns back to the pretty boy, who is all wild curls and strawberry lips, breathing in one last time before stepping up and saying: “I-uh hello yes- hello welcome to the Burger Bananza, sorry for the wait.”

The curly-haired boy looks up with wide, green-very-green, eyes, bringing his hand down from where it was previously fiddling with his shirt. “Hi- no, uh, it's alright.” He says in a deep, deep voice (that went straight to Louis cock, making it twitch rather sadly), smiling shyly whilst an entirety of his cheek caves in - all in the way Louis’ heart was caving in. He is secretly happy the boy is shy, it brings his nerves down to know such a pretty boy isn't as suave and confident acting, won’t be able to show Louis up at his own game - _if only he could get control of his game_.

“Right, so come this way?” He flashes his most flirtatious smile, watching the boy blush and nod. He lets the boy walk in front of him, turning back around to mouth _oh my god_  at Perrie, in which she mouths _I know right_  back. Perrie deserves an award, a giant fucking plaque with her name sprawled across it in giant letters with Louis’ unyielding, platonic love for her and her ability to pick out hot boys that Louis can suck and fuck to his heart's content.

Louis leads him to a table near the window, a place in which he can easily watch him from behind the counter. “Is this alright?” he asks, fluttering his eyelashes (because he knows his eyes are damn beautiful and would only strengthen the chances of getting this beautiful boys name, or number, or mouth around his cock.)

“Yeah, its good,” the boy replies, smiling timidly and sitting up into the high chaired booth.

Louis smiles back, handing him his menu, “So, I'll be back to take your order.”

If he winks, only the boy, himself, and possibly Perrie had to know.

Walking back to Perrie, she waves her hand and shook her bum - universal sign for the Tommo to start swaying his hip s- and he did, smiling wider as he slid back behind the counter. “How'd I do?”

“Well, besides tripping on the way out there y-” Perrie glares at Zayn to shut him up.

“You did great hun, he was definitely checking you out on your walk back.”

Louis squeals quietly, jumping up and down. “He's so _cute_ , Perrie!” he pouts, sulking his shoulders as Perrie shakes her head.

“Yeah, and so are _you_ , babe. By the way, you forgot to ask what he wants to drink.”

“Shit, shit. I’ll get back out there, _yeah_? Or is it obvious to just go back as if I meant to forget? Oh who am I getting, I’m going back, wish me luck,” he pulls his pants up with determination, breathing in deeply.

On the way out, he hears Zayn scoff, Perrie step on his foot and call him a bitch, and Liam actually wish him good luck - bless his heart, maybe he deserves a plaque too, a much smaller plaque.

Walking back to pretty-boys table, he sees him fiddling with the menu, it being closed and on the table. “Are you already ready?” Louis asks him, raising an eyebrow as he slides up next to the table.

“Uhm no,” the boy mutters, looking up to Louis with his big, mottle-green eyes, making Louis’ heart jump in his chest.

Leaning against the table, he props his elbow up against the smooth counter top, “Well, love, it would help to open your menu.” He smirks at the pretty boy, watching him laugh under his breath and blush.

“No, no I did, it's just- can I get a kids menu?” he asks, biting his lip.

Before Louis can even think about what he's saying the words slip right out of his mouth and into the thin air that's suddenly became much thicker, ruining absolutely everything, “Only if you call me daddy,” and to make it worse he threw in a wink. He can just feel his entire world collapsing in on himself because never, in a thousand years, has Louis said something like that to one of his pretty customers. He always tries to stay somewhat subtle and tries to leave some line between him and the customer - a line that was probably crossed by 12 steps and a giant leap - and _really_ , what was he _thinking_.

The boy seems just as stunned as Louis, cheeks flushing and eyes widening. Louis tries to think of something to fix what he just mortifyingly said, but he can’t think of any excuse for why he said that- and he- that's not even one of his kinks it just slipped on out and and _and_ -

“Uh please,” he pauses, murmuring, “daddy.”

The pretty boy seems more shocked by his response than Louis is, who is frozen in place, mouth hanging open and cheeks heating up, cock castrating itself in his now much-tighter-jeans. He just- he- he doesn't- _what._

Louis conjures up a nice smile, hurrying off to grab a kids menu, cursing at himself.

“What's wrong? Your face is all red.” Perrie asks with furrowed eyebrows, greeting Louis at the menu shelf, running her hand down his cheek.

Louis sighs, “I may have told him to call me daddy, and he may have listened to me.”

In the background he hears Zayn snort and Liam gasp.

“You _what_.” Perrie hisses.

“He asked for a kids menu, and I said if he calls me daddy, and then he fucking _called_  me daddy. Okay, _fuck_.” Louis wipes at his head, breathing out heavily.

“Well thanks for letting us in on your kinks, daddy.” Zayn shouts, and Louis can feel himself turning even redder.

“ _No_ , I don't have a daddy ki-”

“Ignore him, are you going to give him the kids menu.” She urges, scrubbing at the counter top.

“Yeah, yeah, what if he- what do I _say?_ ” he pleads. He’s not going to cry over this, but if there are salty- maybe a bit liquidy - tear like substances forming in his eyes….

“ _Nothing_ , don't mention it, just continue-” Perrie throws her hands up, motioning at Louis, “being Louis, pretend like it didn't affect you. Come _on_ , what happened to all your confidence.”

“I don't know,” he whines, “here, give me the menu.”

He keeps his head down walking back to the pretty boys table, trying to think of something that can ease the tension surrounding him. Maybe he won’t take Perrie's advice, maybe he will give up the Tommo act and confess to the boy that he has no filter and words just slip on out and all he wants is his mouth around his coc- _right_ , no filter. When he does glance back up, the boy is looking out the window, cheeks flushed and, and- _oh_.

The pretty boys hand is sprawled over his crotch, lightly rubbing over himself through his sinfully tight jean's, subtly, but Louis knows what he’s doing because he’s done the same thing before. All his confidence comes rushing back, along with a sad, untouched dick.

“Here you are, darling.” It comes out smoother than he thought it would, and he mentally high-fives himself, “do you know what you would like to drink? I forgot to ask.”

The boy quickly crosses his arms, setting them on the table, his cheeks pretty and red, eyes blown, “Yeah, thanks, thank you-” Louis’ tummy leaps at the thought of him saying daddy again, “and uh, yeah, waters fine, uh” the boy pauses, biting his lip as he stares up at Louis, “yeah,” he murmurs.

Louis smiles, nodding his head. He absolutely does not let his disappointment that the boy didn’t say daddy again show in his suave walk back to Perrie.

“Water.” he sighs, and Perrie nods, getting a glass and filling it up.

“How was it, think you can pull him in?”

Louis sighs sadly, frowning.

“Is it that bad?” Perrie frowns, too, bringing her hand up and gently running it down Louis’ arm.

“He was palming himself under the table.” Louis smirks, looking up brightly whilst waggling his eyebrows.

“You little _shit_ , get back out there.”

Louis laughs, running back out - slowing down when he realises he’s spilling bits of water. The boy watches him with this pretty shy smile, biting his lip. “Here you are, done deciding?” he asks with a cocked eyebrow.

“I think, yeah,” the boy clears his throat, looking back down at the menu. His hands fidget on top of the table as he orders. “Can I just get a cheesie toast meal?”

“Anything for you,” he chirps, smiling flirtily.

 

“Cheesie toast!” Louis screams in Zayn's ear once back in the kitchen.

“Ill spit in it if you do that a-”

“No, _no_! Don't you _dare_  ruin my chances with him.”

“Louis, Lou, where are you?”

“Back here with our master chef, Perrie!” Louis says sarcastically.

“Okay Lou,” she said seriously, handing him the cleaning spray and rag, “take this.”

Louis looks at her confused, “I don't wash the tables?”

“You do _now_. The one in front of the boy? Yeah, I think it needs to be cleaned. Do some bending over, make some moaning noises. Go, go, _go_.” Perrie pushes him out of the kitchen.

“Im starting to think you want them together more than Louis does.” Liam chimed in.

Louis smiles, turning back to Perrie, “You are amazing at making me look like a slut, darling.”

“Save the flattery for after you've got his dick in your mouth.”

Louis laughs, rushing out. He winks at the pretty boy when their eyes meet, and the boy blushes and looks away, his big hand squeezing into his thigh. Louis can’t help but let his mind wander about how good it would feel for those big hands to be squeezing something else.

Louis’ eyes snap up at Perrie’s loud cough. She nods her head, bending over to motion to Louis to do the same. In the back, Louis sees Zayn look up her waitress dress. He’ll have to save that for blackmail.

He does bend over though, picking up the wet rag and making small circles against the table, pushing his bum out and curving his back. He glances up to Perrie and she makes an ‘O’ with her hand, winking at him. He smirks, bending farther over the table to reach the other side rather than just walking around it, letting little noises fall from his lips, just loud enough for a certain someone sitting in the table behind him to hear.

There’s another loud cough, except this time it’s rougher, closer, and Louis looks up to see a pretty boy with curly hair jog to the bathroom.

He finishes washing the table half-heartedly before returning back to the kitchen with a smirk.

“How was I?”

“Louis, I have never seen a boy more sexually frustrated than you until today. I actually thought he was going to slam you against the table and take you right there.”

“Oh god, shut _up_.” Zayn mutters from the kitchen.

“I want him, Perrie. I want him real bad.” Louis sighs, leaning over the counter and rubbing circles into the counter.

“I know, honey, I know, and you have him.” Perrie runs her hand through Louis’ hair, scratching softly.

“I think I wanna give him flowers and stuff too. though. Fuck he's so pretty. Will you let me give him a blowjob in the backroom?” Louis pouts.

“Absolutely not.” Liam yells.

“But _Liam_ , I think I'm in _love_.”

“You can't fall in love in half an hour, you haven't even talked to h-.”

“Im pretty sure I did.”

“Louis, you just wanna stick your ding-dong in his bumhole.”

“No Li, he said he wanted to buy him flowers.” Zayn chimes in.

“Liam, never call a dick a dingdong, especially mine.” Louis calls back, already taking back what he thought about getting Liam a plaque.

“I still can't believe you want to buy him flowers.” Zayn mutters in disbelief.

“Wanting to buy someone flowers doesn't mea-”

“He's back! Louis, he's back!” Perrie shout-whispers, pushing a basket in his hand and then pushing him out of the kitchen.

“Right, right okay, wait. _Tab_. I need his tab.”

Perrie rings the boy up, taking the receipt and writing on it before placing it in the little folder. “Go.”

“Wait,” Louis stops, squinting at Perrie, “what did you write?”

“Your number, you twat. Now go!”

Louis huffs, stumbling out and smiling wide as he walks toward the boy. “Did someone order some cheesie toast?” he sing-songs as he slides it on the table, biting at his lip in a way he imagines to look very sexy.

Harry smiles back at him, nodding.

“And your bill, sweetcheeks.” He winks, watching the boys cheeks bloom red once again. Louis feels funny - like his head isn't getting enough oxygen - he blinks- _right, walk away, Louis. You're suppose to walk away._

Louis walks away, hearing the boy yell out a little, “Thank you.”

After, in the kitchen, he grabs Perrie and pulls her toward the counter so they can watch the boy. “What now?”

“We wait.” Perrie whispers.

They watch as the boy shifts in his seat, crossing his legs and picking at his sandwich. “Has he looked in the tab yet?” Perrie asks.

“I don't think so.”

Perrie groans.

For fifteen minutes they watch the boy pick at his food, crossing and recrossing his legs. Zayn throws snorts at them and makes sarcastic remarks, whilst Liam brings in some flowers he found in the dumpster out back. (Louis threw them at his face.)

Finally, _finally_ , the boy opens it. Louis watches as he turns bright red, grinning widely as he shoves the receipt in his pocket. He leaves a twenty on the table, writing something on a napkin with the keno pencils and leaving.

As soon as he’s out the door Louis and Perrie race to the table, ignoring the stares from the very few other customers. Perrie gets the napkin first and she awes reading it.

“C’mon, Pear-bear. What does it say.” He whines, grabbing for it, even using Perrie's pet name as added force.

“Louis (I saw your name tag), I think you're really pretty and I'd love to go out on a date with you. I’ll text you later. xx P.S. Have fun at work, the food was great, I hope you enjoy the tip. xxxxxxx :)

“ _Wait_ ,” Louis bounces excitedly, “did he really put that many kisses? Let me _see_. Perrie. _Perrie_.”

Perrie hands the napkin to him, taking the twenty off the table and slipping in the money that was leftover from into her tip pouch. “I'll be taking this since I was the mastermind.” She sings, walking past Louis who is squealing at the napkin.

“I really _am_  in love, Perrie!”

“No you're not, Louis.” Liam calls from the kitchen again.

“O,h what would you know.” Louis hisses, staring dreamily at _his_ napkin.

“Hey-” Zayn interrupts, “where's Niall?”

“Code nine.” Perrie and Louis chime at the same time, nodding knowingly.

“What the fuck is code nine?” Liam and Zayn groan.

Perrie and Louis just laugh.

 

 

 

ii.

Louis is disappointed, and tired, and even more so disappointed. Because it’s 10:00 at night and he still hasn't gotten a text from the curly-haired boy whom he is definitely (fuck what Liam says) madly in love with, and flirted his bum off to for an entire hour. Maybe the boy just didn't want to seem desperate, or maybe he's dead. Maybe Louis needs to call the police. Maybe _Louis’_  desperate.

He sighs, kicking off his shoes and undoing his work-shirt. “S’good to be home,” he mutters to the thin air of his flat - there is no response, not that there ever was. He trails his way to the bathroom, clutching his phone in hopes it will go off already, and make his heart flutter through the vibrations.

Turning on the shower, he even stripes his clothes off extra slowly, just in case. But no. No.

He showers quickly, too disappointed to even wank- which is very disappointed- and pouts whilst drying off. He doesn’t even bother getting dressed, instead just down on his bed and lets out a low whine. “Why wont you text me _already._ ”

Louis thinks he must be magical, or maybe it's some strange form of witchcraft- whiny, bitch-complaining witchcraft- because his phone goes off right then and Louis _squeals_ (after making sure it wasn't Perrie, and indeed, an unknown number).

Unknown Number: hey its the boy from the restaurant sorry it took so long to text u i didnt want to be distracted when we talked :-)

Unkown Number: and if ur already asleep then u can just ignore me sorry :-)

Louis.x: hey its fine. just got out of the shower actually. long day. :)

Unknown Number: well if u need to get to sleep then u can ill text in the morning

Louis.x: no no its fine i want to talk if u want to

Louis.x: also it would be really nice to know ur name sweetheart

Unknown Number: my names harry :-)

"Harry." Louis tests, already deciding it is the only name he wants to say, sigh, and moan out ever again.

Louis.x: great i can stop calling u pretty boy in my head ;)

Harry<3: pretty boy? :-)

Louis.x: oh definitely

Harry<3: im flattered. :-)

Louis giggles, feeling his face heat up as he rolls onto his stomach and squeals.

Harry<3: ur very pretty too tho. i was proper flustered today:-)

Louis.x: aw stop ur making me feel all warm and gooey <333

He buries his face into the mattress, smiling so wide he’s sure his face will split in two. He likes Harry so much and he doesn't even know him yet.

Harry<3: well thats not gonna make me stop probably should open a window or strip or get some ice hottie:-)x

Louis _groans_  (-because really? Really?-reallyreallyreally???-cliche, cheesy, god awful- this isnt high school-hes so in love) burying his face deeper into the mattress to muffle his giggles, before typing his reply.

Louis.x: windows cracked, too lazy to get dressed after the shower so all i need is the ice

Harry<3: oh

Harry<3: thats nice, uhm, im not wearing anything either

Louis swallows, staring at the message, mouth feeling drier and head lighter.

Harry<3: i mean in case u were wondering

Harry<3: well i guess u didnt ask but u know

Harry<3: thought id put it out there

Harry<3: wow im sorry i should stop

Louis grinds down subtly against his mattress, a small whimper falling from his lips, and _okay_ , that is where this is going.

Louis.x: don't

Louis.x: god don't what are you doing right now.

Louis feels his entire body heat up as he grinds down again, cock hardening against his mattress as he imagines Harry's big hands trailing over his thighs, squeezing them tightly in his grip as his lips trail down his chest and- _oh_ \- he lets a small moan fall from his lips, checking his phone.

Harry<3: im on my sofa texting u

Harry<3: touching myself

Louis groans again, biting his lip as he flipps back over onto his back, his cock hard and heavy on his tummy, nearly leaking precum already.

Harry<3: u got me so hard today lou

Harry<3: can i call you that?

Louis lets his hand trail down his stomach, thumbing over the head of his cock as he types out his reply.

Louis.x: yeah u can call me that

Louis.x: ur a lot different rn then u were earlier

Louis slowly strokes himself, anticipating Harry's text, wishing the boy was here with him now. He wants nothing more than to tug at those pretty curls on top of the boys head.

Harry<3: u made me so nervous that's why

Harry<3: i mean u told me to call u daddy lou that's not even a thing for me but it made me so hard fuck

Louis squeezes his cock harder, choking out a desperate moan that may sound more like 'Harry' than anything.

Louis.x: its not even a thing for me either it just slipped out

Louis.x: u made it sound so hot though

Harry<3: i want u to touch me

Harry<3: daddy

Louis well- Louis’- Louis is- Louis- uh uh uh ?///???....’;.;

Harry<3: is it do u not like that? i just thought because idk

Louis picks his phone up quickly, not even realising he had not replied, to turned on by the words and Harry and _fuck_. He's pumping his cock, faster, faster, faster imagining Harry's hot mouth all over his cock, sucking him hard and fast until he is coming down his throat and it;s dripping out his mouth.

Louis.x: no no call me it again

Louis.x: i want u to touch me too baby

Harry<3: oh daddy please please let me touch u let me touch ur cock please

Louis can feel it, he can feel himself getting close embarrassingly fast with the pooling in his stomach and the precum dripping out onto his tummy as he strokes and tugs at himself faster and faster. But Harry is calling him daddy and wants to touch his cock and Louis’ had a bit of a dry spell.

Louis.x: yeah sweetie id love just that let u touch my cock all over

Harry<3: oh daddy i would do it so good for u

Louis.x: yeah baby i know

Louis.x: i want u touching me so bad, want ur mouth on my cock

Harry<3: i would let u fuck my mouth, id be ur good boy, let u gag my mouth and come down my throat.

Louis’ eyes roll back in his head as his hand movements became sloppy and uneven, along with his breathing.

Harry<3: u could fuck me into the mattress rough and hard teach me a lesson.

Louis’-Louis’-hes- _oh god._

Harry<3: u could spank me until my arse was bleeding daddy finger me open until i was coming untouched. anything im ur good little boy daddy, only urs.

Louis groans, Harry's name on his lips as he shoots his load all over his fist and stomach, _daddy, daddy, good little boy, daddy,_  ringing in his ears.

Louis.x: Im going to need another shower.

Nearly a minute passes, Louis’ breaths slowly evening out and the white fading from behind his eyes, before the subtle vibrations of his phone are shaking the mattress and he lazily picks it up.

Harry<3: me too now lol

Louis bursts out laughing, grinning like an idiot as he reads it over. Harry is such a weird fish, who sends an ‘lol’ after calling Louis daddy and making him come all over himself. He's so shy and cute, with flushed cheeks and stolen glances, then springs out, making Louis moan and whimper with his hand wrapped tightly around himself as the words _Harry, Harry, baby,_  are leaving his lips.

Yet, Louis is so utterly attracted to him that it's pathetic. Possibly in spite of, is what it is.

Louis.x: are we passed the point of proper first dates?

Harry<3: maybe a bit

Louis.x: so how about just netflix at my place tomorrow night??

Harry<3: ill bring the pizza. :-)x

 

 

iii.

B=lou=D: pearbear my love, my one and only

Pearbear: what do you want this time

B=lou=D: harry the boy from yesterday is coming over later

Pearbear: ill cover your shift

B=lou=D: thank you thank you thank you

Pearbear: black jeggings, grey tank top

Pearbear: the one that swoops and will show off your collarbones

Pearbear: jeggings to show off the bum he didnt get to see in those baggy fucking trousers

B=lou=D: heeey

Pearbear: be safe, get on him, do not tell him the cat story

Louis pouts. His cat story is one of his better ones. Sighing though, he digs for the outfit, slipping on the grey tank top, showing off his lovely arms and even lovelier collarbones that he wouldn't mind Harry's tongue dipping in and teeth grazing hotly. He pulls up the jeggings, does a little hop, skip, and turns to look at himself in the mirror. Ah, yes. Perfect, as always.

He pokes at his bum a bit, trying to decide what angles look best for when Harry's eyes will be trailing over it. (He is trying to remember how big Harry's hands are, again.)

He would clean the flat up a bit, but he doesn't want to mess up his freshly styled hair with gross sweat. Besides, the only places that really need to be clean are the couch, the bed, and Louis’ arsehole. Harry will just have to look past the rest.

Grabbing his phone, he checks his messages, ‘awing’ once more at the good morning message he received from Harry (that he definitely screenshotted and is putting in a folder called: Our firsts<3<3<3<3<3) He texts Harry, telling him he can stop by whenever, adding in a little winky face and maybe a bajillion x’s, but _whatever_ , Louis is pretty sure he is in love, he's allowed. (Stupid Liam.)

He sprays the house down with a lovely lavender, meets cinnamon, meets an entire bottle of febreeze, making the flat smell nice and welcoming, unlike the previous stench of man, grease, and probably come (he lives alone, he can wank it wherever he feels like wanking it.)

Harry<3: alright im getting the pizza now, cant wait to see u. :)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love, he is in _love_.

Louis giggles, biting his lip. Thoughts of last night running through his head. _Daddy, daddy, daddy._  Breathing: in, out, in, out. Louis do not get hard before he even gets here, do not.

Before he knows it there is a shy knock at his door, echoing in the silence of his flat, making him flinch and jump up, “Coming!”

He does a once-over in his phone, checking his hair before nervously grabbing at the door handle and opening it, grinning at the messy mop of curls in front of him.

“Hey you.” He says, opening the door up and inviting the boy inside.

Harry smiles, “Um, hey,” he clears his throat, “I, uh, got you these flowers.” He pulls his arm back from behind his back, revealing dishevelled flowers that are wilting and crushed in his grasp. Harry's smile falters, a breathless laugh falling from his lips. “Well, uhm, they were flowers, but I got a little nervous-”

Louis cut him off, “They kinda look like the ones in the garden in front of the complex.”

“-I stole-borrowed?-”

“-stole” Louis chimes in with him, grinning, nodding factiously.

“-them, yeah.” Harry bites at his lip, thumb moving slowly over the top of the pizza box as he looks down nervously.

Louis beams though, his heart fluttering in his chest to the beat of, _im in love, im in love, he brought me flowers, liam is wrong, im in love._  “They're perfect, really.”

He carefully takes them from Harry's grasp, biting back some type of whiny noise at the size of Harry's hands, and bounding to the kitchen with a happy squeal as he holds the flowers in his hand. He carefully digs out an old coffee cup he never threw out, filling it with water, carefully placing the flowers inside. He sighs happily, watching a few of the flower petals fall off before remembering Harry and _yes_ , love, pizza.

He walks back out, seeing Harry still standing exactly where he was, fiddling with the pizza, and Louis gets a chance to really take him in. Long legs are wrapped in black denim - literally wrapped. A white shirt hanging off of him, tattoos littered over pretty collarbones, strong arms, tall and lanky and _tall_.

“You can sit down.” Louis speaks up, motioning toward the couch.

Harry nods, smiling shyly and setting the pizza down on the little coffee table.

Louis feels impossibly endeared, watching him fiddle nervously. “What happened to the Harry last night, huh?” He teasingly asks, plopping down right beside Harry despite all the room on the couch.

“Oh, I'm just- its easier when we're texting, I can think more and, yeah-” he blushes lamely, cutting off.

“I don't think at all,” Louis replies honestly, laughing as he lets his hand clutch at Harry's thigh in _mostly_  comfort, “and really, you have nothing to worry about. I mean, you made me come last night by calling me daddy, you're just fine.” Louis isn't thinking as he says it- per usual- watching Harry flush, grinning wildly as he presses into Louis’ hand.

“S’pose you're right,” he pauses, smirking, “daddy.”

Louis’ cock twitches- because really? Was that necessary?- making him whimper low in his throat. Its just, Harry's voice- its so- its so _deep_  and hot and hes os-oh _god_.

Harry let his hand rest against Louis’, watching him with teasing, but also begging eyes: _more._

Louis bites his lip, slowly running his hand up Harry's thigh. Harry's hand never leaves atop his, until it’s teasingly right next to his crotch.

Harry shudders beneath him, eyes fluttering closed as he rasps out, “Please.” He grabs Louis’ hand and shoves it over himself, hardening in his jeans and under Louis’ touch, “daddy, [lease.”

Louis nods, completely dazed as he palms Harry, roughly grinding his hand down over Harry's hardening cock, listening to Harry's shortening breaths.

Harry brings his hand up behind Louis’ neck, pulling him down for a rough kiss, moving his lips frantically against Louis’ as he bucks up into his hand.

Louis quickly clambers on top of Harry, straddling his thighs as he pants dirtily into Harry's mouth, little whimpers leaving his lips every time he moves his lips against his, snaking his tongue around, licking into his mouth and around his lips, never wanting to stop tasting. Harry's hands trail down Louis’ back and to his thighs, then up to his arse where he squeezes gingerly, then roughly, whole hands cupping him as he rolls his hands over them, making Louis shake above him as licks into Harry's mouth; more more more.

He lets his hands sneak under Louis’ jeggings, finger trailing down his cleft and brushing over his entrance with hot fingers, and Louis’ torn between, _fuck that was fast, and come closer._

Louis’ hands dig into Harry's jeans and boxers, palming over his cock that's hard and hot against his fingertips as his fingers ghost over it.

Harry pulls back, moaning loudly, “Oh, daddy.”

Louis dips his head down, sucking on Harry's neck roughly, trailing lovebites down and over his exposed collarbones, breathing heavily against him; his smell, his taste, his everything, _god._ Harry gasps when Louis’ teeth graze his throat, rutting up, making Louis moan against his throat as he leaves a filthy mark there for everyone to see. His fingers slowly wrap around Harry's cock in the awkward position, stroking him as best he can in the tight confinements.

“Bed, bed, bed.” Harry chants breathlessly, pulling Louis’ hand out of his pants quickly. Louis bites Harry's neck once more before clumsily pulling him up and leading him to his bedroom.

He roughly shoves Harry onto the bed, crawling on top of him and straddling his thighs again, letting his hands roam all over Harry's covered body. Harrys eyes are glazed and wanting and he stares up at Louis pliantly, small noises escaping his lips.

“What do you want, baby?” Louis purrs, looking up through his lashes as he rubs at Harry’s cock through his boxers and unbuttoned jeans. “What does my baby boy want, hmm?”

And okay, maybe Louis looked some stuff up about this whole daddy kink thing, whatever, it doesn't matter because Harry's eyes are rolling back in his head. and his hands are trembling as he reaches out and grabs Louis' wrist, trying to get him to add more pressure, _moremoremore_ , “Touch me daddy, please, please, please.”

Louis smiles gently, slowly pulling down Harry's jeans and pants, crawling off the bed to take them off completely before straddling Harry's thighs again, smoothing his hands over the rounds of them as he stares, just stares in awe, because Harry's whimpering beneath him and has the prettiest cock he has ever seen, and _fuck_. He sees a dribble of precum at the red tip, and he ever so slowly leans down, giving small kitten licks as Harry whines. He looks up at him, who has lines between his eyebrows and a pout on his bitten lips. The world ‘please’ looms in his blown out eyes and Louis moans lowly just staring at how perfect he is.

He wraps his hand around Harry, giving long and slow strokes, smearing the precum around thats leaking out at the top with his thumb. “Fuck, baby, you're so hard. So hard for me, huh?” Louis murmurs.

Harry's nods fervently.

“So pretty.” Louis mumbles, before leaning down and licking up the length of him, carefully taking him into his mouth. He licks around the tip, before going down a little more. Harry moans loudly beneath him, and bucks his hips up, gagging Louis a bit.

Louis slowly pulls off, and Harry whines. “Gotta stay still alright baby? Gotta stay still for daddy.”

A choked noise came from Harry's throat as Louis smiles softly, leaning back down and kissing the tip, letting his lips trail down the underside of his cock and back up, before he takes him back into his mouth. He lets his hand trail under Harry's thin shirt, smoothing over his hip and gently holding him down as he swirls his tongue and takes him down further. He slowly inches himself more down Harry's length, taking him all the way and humming around the base.

Harry's gone, watching as Louis' pretty pink lips are stretched around himself, eyes glancing up at him through his eyelashes as he takes him down further. Harry lets his hand card through his fringe, feeling how soft and lovely it is. Louis' eyes are lined with a few tears and they catch on his eyelashes and Harrys just- he thinks he has a fever, or he's on fire, or maybe he's not even real because there is no way Louis'mouth is real and god, he's so pretty like this.

Louis pops off, a string of saliva and precum coming off of Harrys cock and connecting to Louis' lips as he purrs, "Does it feel good baby?"

And all Harry can do is whimper with bitten lips and watch as Louis smirks and goes back down on him, bobbing his head up and down. His cheeks are flushed and hollowed and eyes glossy whilst they stare up at him and Harry cant help but trace his thumb over Louis' cheek and down to his lips, watching as his cock disappears in his mouth and fuck, Louis' nose nudges his crotch and and-

“Oh- oh daddy.” Harry's back arches, and his tummy is warm and he can feel his orgasm coming up and almost ready to consume him in the way Louis' mouth is consuming him-

And then Louis’ mouth is gone and he didn't even think he could fall in love with a mouth until now that its gone and he feels a bit cold. Fingers are trailing under his shirt, though, inching it up and he pliantly lifts his arms, letting Louis take it off, leaving him completely exposed.

Louis’ hot lips are trailing up his stomach, leaving gentle and lovely kisses all over Harry's torso, whispering quietly to every inch of his skin how beautiful he is, making him feel warm and pliant, and hurting so bad because all he wants is more.

Louis kisses up to Harry's ear, biting it gently before murmuring, “Daddy gets to come first.”

Before Harry can whine or moan or cry there are lips on his and they are kissing- slowly with tongues curling around each other and soft whimpers and Harry forgets that Louis’ mouth left his cock right before he was about to come because they feel just as nice wrapped around his lips.

Harry's hands trail over Louis' back, lifting at the seam of his shirt because he's still completely dressed, and he can feel the outline of his cock against his through his jeggings and he wants, he wants so bad he forgets what he even wants anymore. Louis’ mouth, cock, touch, whimpers.

“Can I?” he mumbles against Louis’ lips, adding in, “daddy?”

Louis nods, biting back a moan as he ruts down against Harry, lifting his arms up to allow his shirt to be pulled up. Harry runs his hands down Louis’ bare back, just touching, feeling, soaking in the softness of his skin as his fingertips inch under the waistline of his jeggings and briefs, smoothing over the rounds of his arse.

Louis moans against Harry's lips, biting down on his bottom one and grinding his crotch against Harry's, breathing in the tiny and desperate noise that Harry makes.

Louis’ arse feels so good in Harry's hand, so soft and smooth and round. He wants to touch and lick and bite. He runs his hands over them one last time, squeezing each before trailing his hands back up Louis soft back and over his shoulders until he's cupping Louis face in them and gently pulling Louis’ lips from his own.

Louis looks like he's about to protest but Harry's cuts him off, murmuring a shy, “Can I-” but he cuts himself off, biting at his lip as the boy he just met yesterday stares down at him with lust blown eyes and red lips.

“Can you what, baby?” He says gently, leaning down to kiss over Harry's jaw.

“Can I- eat you out?”

The kisses going down Harry's jaw falter and a small breath is released over instead, and Harry can feel Louis shudder above him before he lets out a shaky, “Yeah- yeah baby I'd like that so much.”

Then Louis’ clambering off of Harry and pulling down his bottoms- sighing after realising Harry never got to see his arse in them from his best angles. When he crawls back onto the bed Harry's watching him, biting his bottom lip and tugging his cock slowly with his head lolled to the side.

Louis huffs a little, turning around and facing away from Harry on his hands and knees, swaying his arse back and forth, urging Harry to hurry up and get to it. Then two hands are kneading into his arse, spreading him apart, and Louis moans when he hears the wonderful little noise Harry makes when his thumb swipes over his hole, spreading him further and looking over his pink, and puckered, and pretty hole that's leaving Harry's mouth watering.

Louis can feel Harry's breath ghosting over his skin, hot and lovely, leaving his body covered in tingles and heart pounding as he pushes his arse back further, impatiently waiting for Harry.

Then there is a lovely and timid lick right over his hole, making him shudder, closing his eyes and moaning out Harry's names as his eyes roll back.

“So pretty,” Harry pauses, leaving a lingering kiss over his rim, lips soft and wet and hot as he whispers over Louis’ skin, “daddy.”

Then his tongue is back and lapping over his pretty hole and Louis can't help but to moan out Harry's name again as he reaches back and grabs a fistful of his curls, shoving Harry's face in his arse. He can feel Harry moan between his cheeks, spreading them further with his thumbs as his whole hands spread over them, kneading into them and Louis hopes there are going to leave big and wonderful purple marks as he feel sHarrys tongue messily lick over him again and again.

“Oh baby that's so good.” Louis moans, pulling Harry's hair and forcing him closer to his arse.

Harry moans into his arse, slowly dipping his tongue inside of Louis and he gasps, rolling his hips back as he feels Harry burying his tongue deep in his arse, lapping inside of him, and fuck. His tongue is inside of him and fucking him and he cant help but want more of Harry's wonderful velve-fucking-teen tongue.

Louis’ letting out these small and needy noises, whimpering out "oh's" and "baby's" and "that's making daddy feel so good’s," whilst his cock is leaking all over his duvet. And then Harry's responding with these little hums, making vibrations go through his body and making his thighs tremble as he pulls on Harry's hair and feels the entire universe shaking with him.

Its too much.

Its way too much.

Louis’ body is trembling and his thighs are quivering and his heart is fucking fluttering as Harry's tongue licks and circles and then plunges back in and laps at the inside of his arse. And god, he doesn't want Harry's face to ever leave between his arse, wants it buried thereforever. But then his own face is engrossed in the sheets and his arse is rocking back and he's still gripping Harry's curls as he comes all over his tummy and bed, Harry's sinful tongue deep inside him.

He still feels the vibrations of Harry's tongue when his mouth leaves his arse and a little, “Oh fuck, Lou-Daddy” leaves his lips as he sits back and starts stroking himself faster and faster, watching as Louis tries to regain his breath.

“Oh daddy, can I- can I come?”

And all Louis can do is nod his head and rasp out a dry, “Yeah baby,” as he then feels hot come shooting across his spent arse and thighs and back that he thinks are still slightly trembling.

Harry laughs out a little, tiredly, as he crawls up next to Louis and wraps an arm around him. A minute or so goes by, as he evens his breathing out, before he murmurs, “Most of my first dates don't go like this.”

Louis laughs too, finally lifting his head from where they were still buried in the sheets. His eyes are shiny and his smile is bright as he says, “Was it a good one at least?”

“The best.”

Louis beams, cuddling in closer to Harry. “Does that mean you’ll be up for a second one?”

“Maybe even a third.”

And Louis loves it, loves how open Harry seems now with his sweat slicked skin and glossy eyes and bitten lips. He's stunning and Louis definitely wants those second, and third, and fourth, fifth, sixth, five hundredth dates. He sighs against Harry's chest, feeling heavy and light at the same time and his arse feels pretty amazing, and he thinks maybe he can still feel Harry's tongue there and if he's just exaggerating he's going to keep doing it but it reminds him-

“Now you don't get to see how good my bum looks in jeggings.”

“Lou, I just ate your arse out.”

“Look fucking amazing in jeggings though.” He mumbles quietly.

Harry groped his arse, squeezing it tightly and Louis tries really hard not to moan but maybe he does. Oh well.

“How about a naked movie marathon with cold and greasy pizza?”

Louis thinks that sounds like the best suggestion Harry's had since he suggested to lick him out.

 

 

 

iv.

They're on the couch, naked and tangled together like commas and apostrophes, and Louis’ head is in the curve of Harry's neck and he’s breathing in Harrys post-sex smell. A movie is playing, and the pizza box is half empty, and Louis quietly murmurs, “Can you fall in love in two days?”

He feels Harry laugh and the vibrations of it flutter through his skin and make his breathing shutter a bit as he hears Harry murmur, “I don't think so, but maybe.”

Louis groans- happily though- and buries his face deeper into the crook of Harry's neck, “God you sound just like Liam.”

He thinks Harry laughed a little again, but he's distracted by the way Harry's arms wrap tighter around him and a quiet voice is speaking through the cheesy movie dialogue, “You're someone I could see myself falling in love with, though, like when I get to know you.”

Louis sighs happily, ignoring the way his chest tightens, “Me too.”

“Meet you there then?”

**Louis looks up to see Harry looking down at him with bright eyes and a shy smile and maybe Louis’ secretly thanking himself for accidently suggesting to Harry to call him daddy, and maybe he is already planning out what Perrie's plaque is going to look like, and maybe this is the best type of proposition he has ever had, and maybe Harry's really fucking gorgeous. So when he whispers out, “Yeah, meet you there,” with the same shy smile he means it more than he's maybe meant anything ever- or at least in awhile- as he leans up to seal it with a pizza greasy kiss.**

**Author's Note:**

> comment  
> kudos  
> love I need lovee  
> have a nice day lil flowers  
> [~tumblr tumblr tumblr~](http://wankerville.tumblr.com/)


End file.
